<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ne puero gladium by peachbugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739319">ne puero gladium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbugs/pseuds/peachbugs'>peachbugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, original vault, so if ur here for that then i'm sorry, tags will be updated with progress, this is all just stuff abt my ocs, very few canon characters will be mentioned if any</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbugs/pseuds/peachbugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>danny flores, a resident of the sealed vault 167, wakes up to find that his sister has disappeared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ne puero gladium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before you lies a door. There are no walls around it, and no light is coming from the other side. It's not good here, but you're sure the other side is worse. Still, you know you have to go through it.</p><p> </p><p>The door is unlocked, you think, but the steps that will take you to it are the hardest part right now. It's too dark to see anything, but you can hear voices, both on this side of the door, and the other. You know that if they catch you approaching it, they'll try to get to it first. And if anybody gets through that door before you, you'll be trapped here.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe whatever's on the other side is worse than being in here, but somehow you know which side you'd rather be trapped on.</p><p> </p><p>The closer you get to the door, the louder your heartbeat gets. Soon enough, you can't hear anything else around you. There is no longer any way to tell if anyone else knows you're here. All that's left is to open the door and walk through it.</p><p> </p><p>Steeling yourself against any interference, you grab the handle and do just that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>